1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology to divide an image into multiple sub-images in response to an operation on a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology in related art is known to divide a screen into two sub-screens with a division line, which, for example, may be a straight path from a start point of a slide operation to an end point thereof, and to display the same image as the one before the division on one of the sub-screens and display a new image on the other sub-screen. The slide operation is an operation in which a user touches a touch panel provided on a display apparatus with his/her finger.